Reverie
by ad victoriam
Summary: Waking up with no memories can really affect a person, even an overly optimistic tactician. But as long as he had the people he loved, he knew he was going to be alright. Series of one-shots involving Morgan and his parents, Robin and Lon'qu. Slight Morgan/Noire...Now open to prompts!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A bit different from my usual stories. This one is just pure fluff. This will just be a series of one shots between Morgan and his family. I will update from time to time. I hope you guys enjoy, thank you for reading!

* * *

"Oh, please, Mother. You have to move faster. I can't wait any longer!"

She chuckled. "Patience, Morgan. I'm almost done preparing things. You'll become a Grandmaster in just a matter of minutes."

Just saying the word, "Grandmaster", seemed to trigger him and he began to fidget in his place. The entire time she was preparing the master seal, he was practically jumping around the tent, unable to keep his excitement in check. Normally, she would have scolded him for his behavior, but...she let this one slide. He had every reason to be this energetic, it was an exciting experience for him. His long journey to becoming just like his mother, was now just a bit shorter.

"Mother, where's Father? He promised he would be here," questioned Morgan.

"Give him some time, Morgan. We haven't even begun, and we just got here a few minutes ago. He wouldn't miss this for the world," she answered him.

"I can't wait to see his face when I get promoted. I'll get strong, just like him!"

She smiled to herself at his comment. Since Morgan didn't have any memories of his father, he had been trying to win his affection and praise. Even when she told him that his father already loved him, he just shook his head and said, "No way. I've got to make Father proud. I need to show him that just because I don't remember him, doesn't mean that I don't care about him. I'll become strong, just like him!" Morgan was too hard on himself. But she could imagine why. Having a world renowned master tactician as a mother, and a champion swordsman of Regna Ferox as a father, could prove to difficult escape from living in their shadow. But he was shamelessly self-driven, so she had no doubts he would achieve great things.

The preparation for promoting a class was long and tedious. She held a special tome in hand that dictated the process of making the master seal work. Normally, an hour long process, was a few minutes long for her, she had read the book front to back, multiple times. Plus, throughout her career as a tactician she had promoted and reclassed many units. With some muttered words and a flick of her wrist, the master seal hummed with life. It had a light glow to it, and just holding it in her hands she could feel the power radiating it from it. From behind her she heard the tent flap open, it was her husband, Lon'qu.

"Ah, Father, you made it!" Exclaimed Morgan.

"Of course. I need to see this moment for myself, " Lon'qu said as he ruffled Morgan's head. He passed by him and stood by her side. He glanced at her for a second, and returned his gaze back at Morgan.

"Well, now that everything is ready and everyone is here as well. Are you ready, Morgan?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "I was born ready."

With the master seal and grandmaster clothing in her arms, she handed both objects to him.

"Now, with one hand hold the clothing and in the other, hold the master seal," she said, guiding him through the process.

He did what he was told and held the master seal tightly in one hand, fascinated by the object.

"Now, close your eyes. This will need concentration on your part." He closed his eyes shut and emptied his mind of everything, only concentrating on the sound of her voice. After he cleared his mind, she continued, "Think really hard on what you want. Imagine yourself as that class, and think about fighting as one. Once you have fully immersed yourself in the thought, throw the master seal up in the air."

He opened one of his eyes, and looked at her with concern, "I just... throw it up in the air?" He said, doubt in his tone.

She nodded affirmatively. "Just throw it up in the air. Don't worry, trust me."

With his confidence regained, he closed his eyes shut once again. He thought really hard on what he wanted most. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, he wanted this so badly. With his final last thoughts inside his mind, and a silent, "please work," he threw the master seal up in the air.

As it reached the peak of its flight, it began to palpitate. It spinned in mid-air slowly, until it began to pick up speed. When its power was at its full potential, it emitted a strong beam of light onto Morgan. The light it gave off completely engulfed the tent in its radiance. After a few seconds of everyone keeping their eyes shut from the overwhelming rays of light, Morgan was the first to open them. He gasped in shock and awe as he saw that he was wearing the Grandmaster clothing, his old tactician gear neatly folded at his feet. The seal had worked.

When he finally processed what just happened, Morgan smiled wider than he ever had and pumped his fist in the air and whooped in victory. He scanned himself over and over again, pinching himself on his arm as though this was just a dream. The cloak fit snuggly on him, the gold embezzled on the fabric gave him a regal, almost shimmering look to him. Both Robin and Lon'qu had smiles on their faces, as they watched their son's display.

"Would you look at that. You look so handsome and mature in that armor, Morgan," stated Robin.

"You think so, Mother?"

"I know so, Morgan," she reaffirmed him. "Heh, you certainly look more like me in that." Looking at her son in the Grandmaster armor swelled her up with pride. But then pride turned into something else. It was a strange feeling, that overcame her. A myriad of emotions passed through her, that only fueled confusion. When she blinked, she surprised herself. Tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Sadness. That's what she felt.

"Mother...are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. "N-No, it's just," she hiccupped, "I'm just so proud of you." She smiled gently at him, but then frowned. Her facade was breaking. She trembled and struggled to keep her cool. "Oh, gods," she croaked. She cupped her face and sobbed into her hands. The sudden loud cries startled both Lon'qu and Morgan. Lon'qu rushed to her side and put his arm around her, trying his best to comfort her. "Please, Robin, cease this crying, it is...uncomfortable to watch."

"I-I'm t-trying," she stammered back, but her cries only grew in volume.

Watching his mother in this state, Morgan felt tears welling up in his eyes as well. His lower lip trembled and he began to shake, trying to hold back a sob. Finally, at the very ends of his limit, he burst into tears. "Mother!" He cried out, pulling both his mother and father into a tight hug.

"N-Not you too, Morgan," Lon'qu said nervously. He was not used to having to comfort people, even his own family. Watching both his son and wife cry gave him a sense of uneasiness. He continued to pat both of their backs awkwardly and hugged them even tighter, wanting them to return to their usual cheerful selves. After what seemed an eternity, their sobs were finally reduced to whimpers and sniffles. He sighed in relief.

Robin pulled back to get a good look at Morgan. He was a perfect combination of both Lon'qu and her. He looked just like him, and he had her personality and view of thinking. She gave him a loving smile and laughed. He too chuckled as well, and gave a smile so bright, that the light the master seal gave off was dull in comparison. They all untangled themselves from one another and composed themselves, a comforting silence between them all.

It was Lon'qu to break it first. "You look like a true warrior, Morgan. I'm looking forward to our next training session. We'll see who turns out to be the victor."

"You bet, Father. One of these days, I'll beat you," he said confidently.

"Hmph, we'll see about that."

"You know what would be great? Showing off the others your new class. I'm sure they'd share the same excitement as well," suggested Robin.

Morgan's puffy red eyes, widened at the idea. "That's a great idea, Mother. Amazing as always. Oh man, wait till the others see me. I can show Nah, Cynthia, Lucina, Inigo, Owain's going to be so jealous and-" Morgan blushed, "and Noire too...I wonder what she'll think."

Noticing her son's loving expression and pink cheeks, Robin knew what was up. "Noire, huh. Does my little Morgan have a crush?" She said teasingly.

His face burned up in embarrassment, and shook his hands and head in denial. "N-No, I-I don't like her. I-I swear."

She chuckled in amusement. "My, with that expression, you're practically your father. "

Lon'qu sputtered in embarrassment as his own face turned red as well. "Woman," he growled.

She gave him a devious look, "Perhaps you should ask your father for advice on women, he's a real ladies man." He looked at her and glared. She merely waved it off.

"Haha, wow that's great. But, I really need to get going now."

"Oh? You don't want any advice from your parents. This is your first crush," she pestered on.

"I'm fine, Mother!" He said quickly. "I-I'll be leaving now, alright? Thank you both so much, but I need to leave before you ask any questions. A great tactician knows when he must retreat, so good-bye!" And he sped away.

"Wait, Morgan! But a tactician only retreats when he knows he'll lose!" She shouted at him. She smirked, it seemed as though she was right about Morgan's feelings towards Noire. She would have a talk with him later, he can't avoid her for so long.

Now it was just the two of them alone. Lon'qu faced her and glared at her once again. "I told you not to joke about my aversion to women. Especially in front of Morgan."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, come on. You know I'm just kidding.I'm sorry if I offended you." She took a step forward and looked him straight in the eye. "You know I love you, right?"

Her words made his cheeks turn pink again. He looked away embarrassed. "D-Don't say that out loud...but I love you too."

She smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He reciprocated the embrace as well, relishing in the action.

She sighed, "He grew up much too quickly, it's almost frightening."

"Indeed. He's trying to catch up as quickly as possible."

"A little too quick," she added.

Slumping her shoulders in defeat, she accepted the fact that Morgan was not a child. He was a grown, young man now. Even if she did still think it was too soon. But all in all, it didn't matter. She was just glad that she created another happy memory for him. So when both of his parents were long gone, he could reverie back, and remember this special moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I have returned, with a second one-shot. This one is a bit more humorous than the other one. When I found out that Morgan and Lon'qu both shared a love for bugs, I knew I had to write about both of them geeking out about them. I imagine they spend much of their time catching rare bugs with one another. Anyways, this one-shot was inspired by the support conversations with Noire and Morgan, and the support conversation between Lon'qu and Gaius in the DLC, Summer of Bonds. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave a review if you did. On another note, Happy Mother's Day.

* * *

"How much longer, Father? We've been here for quite a while, will they come?"

"Patience, Morgan. They will come in due time. Once they smell the melting sweets, they will come in a hurry to feed," replied Lon'qu.

Here they were. Father and son hiding behind bushes, intently observing pieces of candy as they slowly melt away from the sun's harsh rays. Awaiting till critters come crawling from within the deep forest to feast on the sweets. To some, it would seem like a mundane activity. To them, it was a bonding session. Usually they would spend most of their time training, or trying to trigger some memories of his father with Morgan, or as he liked to call it, "Project: Get Memories of Dad Back." But today, they decided to change it up a little. Both had an interest and love for bugs, so why not spend their afternoon trying to catch them. What could be better than that?

"Why don't we spend the time telling stories or experiences? They will surely pass the time," said Lon'qu. He got himself comfortable by sitting down on the floor in a crisscross position, his undivided attention on Morgan.

"Well, if we're telling stories of our past, then you'll probably be the only one talking, Dad. If you don't remember," he rapped his knuckles against his skull, "I'm pretty much a blank slate."

Lon'qu cursed at himself inwardly, how had he forgotten about that? "Right… well, then perhaps is there something you'd like to talk about? Anything new?"

"Hmmm," Morgan pondered. "Well, I've gotten close to beating Mother at that tactical board game. It always seems like I'm this close to winning and then she suddenly whips something out from her sleeve." He sighed, "I don't know how I'm going to beat her, honestly."

Lon'qu smiled. "You're always trying to beat her aren't you?"

Morgan smiled back. "Hey, if I wanna be the best, I've got to beat the best. Don't worry Father; I'll beat you too, soon enough," he laughed.

Lon'qu chuckled. "We'll see about that. Anything else?"

Morgan shrugged. "Not really, can't think of anything else."

"What about this girl you like? Noire, was it? I've heard your mother talking about her."

As soon as the name, Noire was mentioned, Morgan froze up and turned pink up to his ears, an embarrassed expression on his face. "I-I don't like her. Why does Mother keep bringing this up? We're just friends!" he said, covering his face bashfully.

"Noire, huh? Isn't that Tharja's daughter?" he asked.

Morgan slowly nodded, his face still cupped in his hands.

Lon'qu winced. His son had a crush on Noire, Tharja's daughter. He didn't have a problem with his son having a crush on a girl on camp, it was quite normal. But the fact that her mother was _Tharja, _that he was a bit uncomfortable with. Tharja was…an interesting character. She had a gloomy and cold demeanor that fit her role as a dark mage perfectly. Normally, Lon'qu wouldn't have cared much about it. He knew he wasn't all sunshine and smiles either, but Tharja had something else about her. She had an unsettling obsession with Robin. Ever since the two met, Tharja kept going on and on how they were meant for each other. She openly stalked Robin at all times, even when the both of them were already married. He remembered when the news of his and Robin's marriage circulated camp; she had cornered him one day while he was training. With a serious and frightening expression, she threatened to curse the living hell out of him if he ever hurt Robin. She was going to keep a close eye on the couple. And with that, she quickly left the tent without a single word, leaving him shocked with the sudden theat. From that day forth, he made sure to keep an eye on her at all times. And now, his son had a crush on her daughter. Oh, this was going to be great.

"Please, Morgan, there is no need to be embarrassed around me. I'm your father, you can talk to me about these things. Now tell me, do you like this girl?"

Morgan rubbed his arm up and down shyly, looking away from his father. "Well, I guess I kinda do like her. She's nice and pretty, and she's pretty cute when she gets scared and stuff. Plus her laugh, oh man, I just love her laugh. Every time I talk to her I-" Morgan cut himself off when he noticed he was rambling about Noire. His cheeks turned a bright red once again.

"Seems you do like her. Are you planning to court her?" asked Lon'qu.

Morgan looked at him wide-eyed. "C-Court her? Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing…"

Lon'qu sighed. "Very well then, what was the last thing you two spoke about?"

Morgan eased himself a bit at his seemingly normal question. "You see, she has a pretty bad fear of bugs, so I've been trying to help her get over it. I've been collecting tons of bugs to help her with her phobia."

"And is she coping well?"

He shook his head. "Not really. She's not into the cool ones, like the ones we catch all the time Father. She prefers the gentler ones, like butterflies and fireflies, aside from that, she can't stand them."

"She reminds me of your mother. Your mother hates insects as well, can't stand the sight of them."

Morgan snickered. "Mom can't appreciate how cool these guys are. Looks like it'll just us, Dad."

Lon'qu smiled gently. 'It would seem so. Why don't you use the bugs we catch for your little phobia training session? He suggested. "I know these take a long time to catch, so why not use them for that purpose?"

Morgan brightened at the idea. "That's a great idea! That way I'll-" Morgan stopped talking. He frowned and looked around the area. "Do you hear that, Father? It sounds like."

"Footsteps," Lon'qu finished for him. "They're coming this way. Quickly, Morgan, get down and be quiet!" He shoved both them down flat on the ground. He put his finger up to his lips to motion Morgan to be silent. Morgan nodded back and tried to hide his body in the bushes. The footsteps approached faster and grew louder. As they came closer, the voices from the people grew clearer. It was two people, and they seemed to have a calm conversation between the two. "Wait a minute…isn't that?" Morgan strained his ears to hear the voices as much as he could. He looked surprised. "It is! It's-"

"So, do you understand what you must do?"

"Don't worry, Bubbles. I get your plan. Easy as pie."

She sighed in relief. "Good. This plan has been eating me alive. I was a bit worried; these stealth missions always put me on edge. I'm typically in the battlefield overlooking the units, but I can't do that with these kinds of missions. I'm just glad it will be completed by someone capable."

Gaius popped a piece of candy into his mouth. "I'm a thief, it's kinda in the job description", he said with his mouth full. "But now," he swallowed the piece of candy, "Let's talk about what I'll get in return."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Of course, how could I have forgotten the most important part of the mission?" She said sarcastically. "Very well, for this mission I could compensate you with-"

Gaius abruptly stopped walking and froze. His eyes looking around suspiciously.

"Is something wrong, Gaius?" She said perplexed.

He held up his hand to motion her to be quiet. He walked ever so slowly forward, and looked around the area. "You smell that, Bubbles?" He took a strong whiff of the air. "Smells like…sugar."

Robin sniffed the air around her to try to find the source of the sugary smell he was talking about. But all she smelled were the fresh pinecones and grass around her, not sweet confections. "I don't smell anything. You sure you're not just smelling yourself, Gaius?"

"Bubbles, I know when I smell sweets, and I smell sweets," he continued to look restlessly for the culprit behind the sweet smell.

"Why would there be candy in the middle of the forest, Gaius? That just doesn't make any-"

_**CRUNCH **_

Underneath her feet, Robin felt something hard crack from her weight. She lifted up her boot to see what she had crushed. It was a hard piece of candy shattered into a million bits. It was already half melted and the color was slowly depleting away. It was incredibly sticky, latched on to her like glue. "Eww, gross," she scrunched up her face in disgust. She tried her best to rub it off with the grass nearby.

"B-Bubbles"

She looked up at Gaius. He looked revolted and…afraid? He slowly pointed a trembling finger at her leg and stammered, "B-bug."

She tensed up and reluctantly looked down at her leg. And just as Gaius had said, on her leg was indeed, an insect. It was a large black beetle, with even larger pincers. With its short legs, it scuttled across her leg, using its antennae's to feel its way around her body. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to release a high pitched scream. "Get it off me!" she yelled. She trying her best to shake it off of her, but it hanged on tight. She wouldn't dare grab it with her bare hands, no way. "Get it off of me, Gaius! Get it off!"

He backed away from her with hands held up in surrender. "I am NOT going near that, Bubbles."

Just as she was about to use a tome to get the bug off of her, a figure jumped out from the bushes. "Don't hurt it!" It shouted.

"What in the- Morgan!" Robin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Don't move, Mother, otherwise you'll hurt the thing." He gently got on his knees to scoop up the poor beetle that was being flung around. He cupped it and held it in his hands, "Don't worry little guy, I've got you. She won't hurt you anymore."

"I was going to hurt IT? That thing was practically all over me! Also, why in the world are in the middle of the forest, ALONE?" she huffed at him.

"I'm not alone. I'm with Father."

"Father?...Lon'qu are you there?" she called out to him

Just as Morgan had did, Lon'qu popped out of the bushes, his hair full of twigs and leaves, looking a bit embarrassed from his sudden entrance.

She crossed both her arms and glared at them both. "What were two doing here, in a forest? Do you know that's pretty dangerous?"

"Well, I was with Father. Nothing would have happened to me. We were just looking for bugs, that's all, I swear," he said with the bug still moving around in his palm.

"We used sweets to coax them out of their hiding. We were simply waiting for their arrival. Nothing would have happened to Morgan, I was keeping an eye," said Lon'qu.

"Sweets?" Robin questioned, "But you don't like sweets, how did you get them? Unless…Noticing Gaius right behind them, all the puzzle pieces fit into their place. Gaius, the candy on her boots, the beetle. "Lon'qu…did you steal from Gaius's secret stash?!"

Lon'qu refused to meet her eye.

Gaius groaned in annoyance. "Again?! Listen here, Mr. Super Swordsman," he got closer to Lon'qu, "This is the second time you've done this. First when we went to the Outrealms, now this? This has got to stop, pal."

"Those sweets are of no use except fattening yourself. Using them as fodder, is a more worthy cause. I believe I'm doing you a favor," he scanned Gaius over, "Looks like you've been eating too much as of late. It's quite noticeable."

"Why you little," he stepped forward, closing the distance between the two. He tried his best to intimidate the swordsman, but Lon'qu stayed in place, with a stoic, rigid expression as always.

"Okay. That's enough," Robin said, separating the two before it escalated any further. She looked at Gaius and sighed, "I'm sorry Gaius, about your candy. I promise it won't happen again," she apologized. She looked back at Lon'qu and frowned. "And you. You, need to apologize. You can't steal someone else's property, even if you believe it has no self-worth, it's still thievery and you know how much candy means to Gaius. Secondly, don't insult other people. They're your comrades, your allies. People who could possibly save from certain death in battle. If you don't have trust in them, or you don't get along, that could cost the life of others, and yours as well. You must stop this, Lon'qu, please."

Lon'qu looked away. Mustering up his pride, he muttered something that seemed like an apology, although it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said I'm sorry," he spat out. He exhaled. He looked at Gaius, who was patiently waiting for his apology. "Sorry for…stealing your sweets. Although I find them of no use…I understand you must find some importance in them. What I did was childish, and immature. I mustn't use your things without the proper permission. I am…sorry."

Gaius scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Alright then, apology accepted. I get that you like bugs and all, but if you want to use my candy, just tell me first, alright? And don't ever go through my secret stash again, you got it?"

"Got it."

Gaius smiled. "I guess we have a deal here." Gaius glanced at Robin, who had a content look on her face. "We'll finish this later, Bubbles."

"Pass by my tent later, we'll discuss the matter there."

Gaius began to walk away when he noticed Morgan's head hung in shame. He felt guilty using Gaius's candy, it was wrong. "Sorry, Mr. Gaius. I shouldn't have used your candy without your permission. I feel bad for catching this bug now."

Gaius looked him over and ruffled the boy's hair. "It's alright, Bugsy. Next time you ever have a craving for sweets, you know where to find me." With that, Gaius left the forest, leaving the family alone to themselves.

"Well today was certainly eventful," said Robin. She shook her head in dismay, "Honestly, I can't believe you two."

"Oh, come on, Mom. Just look at this guy. He's one of the coolest ones I've caught," Morgan said, showing off the insect to her. "And I wouldn't have done it without Dad."

She glanced at Lon'qu and smiled. "Seems you two had fun."

"The best! Father, let's do that again!" exclaimed Morgan.

Lon'qu nodded. "Very well. I enjoyed it as well."

Robin chuckled at the pair. "Come on you two. We have to head back before evening comes. You can plan your next bug expedition on the way back to camp. Just make sure that those bugs never make to my tent," she warned them.

The two nodded and made their way back. Several days later, Noire met up with Morgan once again for another bug training session. She had definitely improved this time. She was only unconscious for a few seconds, and no frothing!


	3. Chapter 3

_"I may have loved you, but it wasn't enough."_

**_Contains MAJOR SPOILERS to ending of Fire Emblem Awakening._**

Author's Note: So here's something different from the usually silly, or happy family time one-shots. This one-shot was inspired by these two Tumblr posts, a drawing and a text post, be sure to check them out and like them. I don't own either of them. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed the story, it's much appreciated. Since there was positive feedback, I am open to prompts related with this story/ pairing. Just send me a PM or leave it in the review and I will consider it to be made into a one-shot. Thank you once again and enjoy!

**Check out the inspirations on my profile!**

* * *

"Quite a beautiful day today, don't you think Mother?"

"…."

"I knew that on these days, you didn't like to spend inside your tent. You would always push Father to accompany you to study outside," Morgan chuckled, "He could never say no to you." He sighed and picked up a tulip from the ground next to him. "You always did like these flowers, huh? You'd buy them in bunches whenever we went to the nearby towns and filled your tent with them." He placed one gently near the tombstone. "You have so much of them now that you probably don't know what to do with them now." He looked at them sadly. "I know I don't."

He brushed off the feeling. "But that doesn't matter. I came here for something else. Something a little bit more important. Can you guess what it is? It's pretty obvious." He showed off the cloak he was wearing to the grave in front of him, as though he was modeling for it. "What do you think? It's pretty great, isn't it?"

"…"

"I couldn't have done it without Gerome's help. Of all the people you know, it turns out that he's pretty good with sewing. He offered to tailor your cloak to fit me. I finally outgrew mine and thought I should use yours instead," he scratched the back of his head, "Then again, I didn't have yours at the time until we found it in the middle of field." He stared at the grave and gave his a knowingly smile. "It was message wasn't it? A gift." He looked down at the ground, "You wanted me to know you're not coming back… are you?" He said softly. He smiled. "It's alright; I've come to accept it," he swallowed, "No matter how…hard it is."

"Father's doing alright though. I keep telling him he should just come to Ylisse, but you know how stubborn he can be. He wants to keep Basilio's promise." He sighed. "It's not your fault that Basilio died, Mother. The injuries he got during the battle against Walhart were too much for him, even for someone like Basilio. Now Father is after the title of Khan. Before Basilio died, he told Father to take his place, and to regain the throne from Flavia." He shook his head, "Father is so persistent, let me tell you."

"…"

Morgan grinned. "Father's not the only one who's got a goal for himself. Need I remind you that I'm Ylisse's tactician," he stood proudly. "I'll never be as good as you though," he added. His cheeks turned red, "Plus, I'm married now too." He rolled his eyes as though he heard a 'I told you so', "Yes, what you said about Noire was true, Mother. I did indeed like her very much. After some much courting, I decided I was going to propose to her." He fiddled with the gold band on his ring finger. "I just wish you were there when I got married." He looked up at the sky. "But I'm sure you were watching me from the best seat in the house."

He sat down on the ground and leaned against the grave. "I brought a bunch of books and maps so we can study together, just like old times." He opened the book and flipped it to one of its pages. "I won't be able to hear you, but it's nice to know that you're watching over me."

For several hours, Morgan read all the material he brought with him, occasionally pointing to something he read and showing it to his mother. He watched as the Ylisseans passed by and conversed with one another. Every once in a while they would look at him strangely and whisper quietly to each other. When he looked back at them, they would look away quickly and walk away in a hurry. He didn't mind the looks or stares, he knew they meant well. It was they and Chrom who suggested having a public grave stone for her in the first place. They considered her a hero to all of them, for her noble sacrifice. Gifts were showered across the gravesite and even small words were etched into the stone itself. When Chrom came to visit the site, he felt outraged that the people had defiled her grave, but then he noticed they were filled with kind words and thoughts. Knowing Robin as much as he did, he knew she would have loved the kind words of the people.

Dusk finally settled and the town soon began to grow quiet. The trees that decorated the place casted long shadows, and obscured his vision. He closed the book he was reading, and put it inside the small bag he brought with him. "Looks like it's about time for me to go, Mother," said Morgan. "It's getting dark."

"…"

"Don't worry; we'll have another study session like this next week."

"…"

"I hate to leave you all alone like this, Mother, I really do." He hugged his knees tightly. "I just wish I could hug you one last time, like you always did." He buried his face in between his knees. "You have no idea how much me and Father miss you. H-He doesn't tell me, but I know. I know how much it hurts him." His voice shook. "When we were just starting to be a family….why, why did you go away?" Like many times he did before, Morgan silently cried to himself. He gripped his cloak as though it was his mother and tried to imagine the warmth she gave off when he hugged her. This was only thing, aside from his memories, that he had of her. Time slowly passed and Morgan calmed down, rubbing his eyes, he got up from his spot.

"Even though you're gone, you're still here. I can feel it," he murmured. "Wherever you are, Mom, I hope you're doing okay. Know that Father and I, will never forget you." He looked up at the stars that now filled the dark sky. He read in a book once, that whenever you felt alone, you should look up at the stars, because that's where all your loved ones are, looking down at you from up above. "Look after me and Father…alright, Mom? Love you." With those words, Morgan walked back to his small home in Ylisse, to return to his wife, Noire.

"Don't worry, Morgan, I've been watching over you and your Father all these years." The figure looked around the grave site. "It is a beautiful place indeed, Morgan. I'll have to give Chrom my gratitude someday." She picked up a tulip off the ground and smiled warmly at it. "I'll always be here for you and your father…Always, right?" She laughed, "Basilio." "You're damn right, kid. You're damn right."


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Warning: Contains character death, blood, and thoughts of suicide...yup we started of well._**

_*sigh* _That's why you don't play Lunatic mode kids, seriously, don't do it. Another angst one-shot because...I don't even know. This was actually inspired by a scene in Madoka Magica...yeah, that's right, a **_magical girls anime_**. Anyways, if you have any comments or prompts, leave them in your reviews, I'll be sure to take them into consideration. Enjoy!

* * *

It was just the two of them in the middle of a destroyed battlefield. Their bodies beaten, crumpled, destroyed. They were barely clinging on to their lives, only keeping their eyes open so they could see each other one final time. Their journey had finally come to a short end. It was not an epic battle that took them, not a monster or a god that struck them down, it was her own foolishness and assurance that cost her, her life. If she had only been more careful, then perhaps things wouldn't have turned out as they did. As the others retreated to safety, she was caught in the middle of it all. Now there was not a single soul nearby, nobody to save them, no one…

"This is…the end, isn't it?" A strained voice said.

She turned her head. At her side laid her husband, looking worse for wear. His hair was clung to his skin from sweat, and he was matted in blood and dust. He was covered in head to toe of cuts and bruises. She glanced at his arm. It had turned a disgusting purple color and it was horribly swollen, no doubt it was broken. She herself was no different from him. She clutched her abdomen as blood slowly seeped from it, and gasped as every throb and movement send jolts of pain down her body. While she was not an expert in the arts of medicine or the human body, she knew that neither staff nor elixir would save her now.

She gave him a sad smile. "I suppose so."

He glanced at the staff at her side and eyed it with hope. "Does it still work?"

She shook her head. "Nope," she choked out. "I used it…on the others." She looked down at her Sage clothing. "What a terrible time to reclass, right?" she said bitterly.

He grimaced and shut his eyes tightly. "If only I had been stronger, I could have protected you…This wouldn't have happened!"

She laughed quietly. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you."

She stared back up at the sky. Dark, gray clouds rolled over the sky and covered the sun's rays. Droplets of water rained from above in small streams and the low rumble of thunder could be heard throughout the field. This wasn't a site she wanted to see before she died, she would have preferred a clear blue sky, similar to the one when Chrom found her looked like. But as much as she wanted a beautiful sky, as well as to live, she would get neither.

"Do you believe Morgan will be fine?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "He's a strong boy, he takes after his father. But, he will surely miss me."

He looked at her strangely. "Us, you mean us…"

She didn't respond back.

"You're probably right. I was an unworthy father, not special enough for him to remember. If anything, I truly deserve to die," he turned to her and grasped her hand, "I just didn't want to drag you down."

"Lon'qu…you mustn't say such things…"

"I lost someone very important to me when I was young, a girl who died because I was not strong enough. From that day forth I vowed to never get close to anyone, especially a woman," he squeezed her hand tightly, "And look at me. With wife and child…I am quite the hypocrite." He closed his eyes once more and breathed in deep and exhaled. "I am a craven."

Robin stared longingly at her husband. She burrowed her eyebrows and determination, she looked next to her. _No, it can't end like this. It won't! _With a shaky hand she reached out to grab the staff. A faint light emitted from the crystal in the center of healing item. _Maybe there was a chance._

Her body protested against her and it cried for her to stop, but she ignored the excruciating pain. She held the staff up high and straight as she could, her arms trembling from the mere movement. She mumbled the incantations she learned and pointed it at its directed person, her husband. A shimmering glow of green light showered him as all his bruises and injuries healed themselves. The bones inside his body stuck back together and the blood obscuring his face disappeared. He gasped and his eyes shot open. "What in the-"

With the final magic of the staff used up, the crystal lost its light and turned black. It shook and then shattered into a million pieces. Her arm fell down roughly to the ground and she shut her eyes. _Gods, now this really was her end._

"R-Robin," Lon'qu's voice shook. "Y-you told that it didn't-"

"I lied." She smiled warmly at him.

"N-No, this can't be true. You can't do this!"

"No healing spell or vulnerary would have saved me, Lon'qu. I was a lost cause since the start…You however, have a chance to live."

"Damn you, not like this! Not without you, this isn't a life without you!" He shouted.

Robin coughed and sputtered and clutched his hand tightly, which she still held on to. "This war was bound to take me, one way or another," she croaked out. "Not you though, never you."

"I don't want your truths or philosophies, I just want you! You said you wanted to grow old together, to live together! What happened…?"

She chuckled. "A foolish statement we both believed. War is not won without funerals."

In a state of panic, Lon'qu grabbed the broken staff from the ground. He squeezed it tightly and shook it with fervent strength. "Work, work, gods damn you!" The staff remained as it was, no sign of it functioning at all. He growled and chucked it away. He buried his face on her bloodied cloak and held onto to her for dear life. Despair and sadness washed over him as he held back a sob. He had not cried in so long. The last he cried was he lost a loved one…now here he was, once again.

A cold hand caressed him on his cheek. He looked up at his wife. Her eyes were glassy and dull, and her skin was unusually pasty. But she still continued to smile at him. "You'll…be…alright. Don't…blame yourself." She swallowed, "Tell the others…my last thoughts were of them. M-Mor..gan, I'm…sorry."

His eyes widened and he grasped her shoulders tightly. "R-Robin?!"

"L-Love…" Before she could finish her sentence, her eyelids closed softly and her entire body loosened in his arms. She was no longer breathing.

"R-Robin," he choked out. His entire body shook as he tried to hold back a whimper. "Ah, n-no, don't…leave," he stammered. When he could no longer contain himself, he collapsed on top of her. He shouted out screams of protests and disbelief. "I'm sorry I couldn't say, 'I love you', unless we were alone! I'm sorry I never held you or spoke to you in loving terms! That I treated you as though you were just another ally in front of the others! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he repeated to her. He did not know how long he was there, crying alone with her dead body. He didn't what to do, where to go, he lost all sense of time and direction. He just wanted to stay there till he died.

Still shaken up, he slowly got on his feet. He glanced at her body for a long time, observing her, and noticing she still held a calm smile. He shut his eyes tightly and backed away ever so slowly. There was not a chance he would take her with him. The woman he loved was a human, breathing being…not a corpse, he didn't need reminders. As he looked around the field, he noticed on the ground next to where he chucked the staff from before, was a killings edge, a sword he knew much too well. He picked it up from the ground and gazed at it intensely. Certain thoughts filled his mind as he noticed the sharpness of the weapon. It would be quick if he was precise enough, he just needed- He dropped the weapon hastily on the ground. No, this wouldn't be what she wanted. She told him to keep on living. He still had a job to do as he father; his role in life was not yet done. He glanced back at her body one final time, his heart hand stretched out as though he wanted to bring her along, but it fell at his side _._It took every fiber in his body to look away, when that was last thing he turned the other way and peered off into the distance. He sighed and trudged ever so slightly forward, his steps heavier as he went. He didn't even know where he was going, he didn't care. He no longer felt anything anymore, he was merely a shell. This was just another day in his life, in his godforsaken life, the gods loved toying with him. He waited for the glorious day when they would finally strip him of his life, but no, he never was the lucky type.


	5. Modern Day AU

**I have returned with a slightly...different story. More specifically, an AU. There is my first time writing one so I'm a bit excited and a little bit nervous. If many people enjoy it, I might continue with this story, but who knows? I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!**

_Modern Day!AU: The Exalted Game Company has made video games for decades, expanding from consoles to PC's. After many years in development, The Exalted Company has released a new game, Fire Emblem Awakening. There, players can create their own characters and become a variety of different classes. Chrom, successor to the family business, decides to create a certain group of players called The Shepherds. They're the best in their field and they aim to grow stronger to protect Ylisse from the rivaling country, Plegia. With the strange creatures called Risen appear in the game's code, Chrom and his Shepherds will need all the help they can get. _

* * *

Robin took a sip of the warm drink in her hand, while simultaneously turning the page of her book. The coffee had very sweet flavor to it, its bitterness dumbed down from the ungodly amount of milk and sugar she poured into it. At this point would it even be considered coffee? It didn't matter much to her, her attention at this moment was directed to the book in front of her. A close friend of hers, Sumia, had recommended it to her. While skeptical at first of its title and genre, the minute she dove into the story, she could not take her eyes off from its pages.

But after reading for so long, her eyes began to tire. She rubbed them and closed them tightly, they almost burned at this point. Deciding she was through for the time being, she marked her spot on the page and closed the book. Snapping back into the reality around her, Robin remembered where she was. It was a large coffee shop in which many a myriad of people went to. She was an avid visitor to the shop and its coffee, by this point many of the workers knew her already. If it wasn't the coffee that attracted her, it didn't help that the shop also doubled as a book store as well. In a nutshell, this place was her sanctuary.

She took another sip from her coffee once again, the cup a lukewarm in her hands. She looked around at the people sitting down at their tables and took note of them, occasionally recognizing a familiar face here and there from the crowd. As everybody conversed with one another, a stranger caught her eye. He sat at his table with what seemed a cup of tea and small pastry, not a single bite taken from it. He kept looking down at his watch every so often and would look outside the small windowsill next to him. Perhaps he had a meeting with someone? A date? She wouldn't be surprised about the date, he was a rather handsome man. His constant tapping and irritated expression dictated his boredom and annoyance, whoever he was waiting for, they were surely keeping him waiting.

Unable to tear her eyes off the man, she stared him down. She knew how creepy this probably was, but there was just something about him… In the midst of her daydream, the man turned to look her way with a sudden swiftness. Their eyes met briefly, interlocking with one another. She tried to make it a little less awkward by giving a small smile. She received a cold, icy glare. She squeaked and quickly looked somewhere else, her cheeks flaring up from embarrassment. She grabbed her book from the table and quickly flipped it open. She stared intently at the books pages, pretending to be fully enthralled in the story when she just wanted him to look away. She held her breath and waited a few seconds, her hands shaking while trying to hold up the book to block her face. Ever so slowly, she peeked over her book, hoping the man had looked away by now. But instead of seeing the profile of his face as before, she was met with his terrifying gaze once again. At this point she practically had her face smashed into the pages of the book, she just wanted to disappear right now. She prayed to the gods that he would go away.

And for once in her life, they listened. The man walked to the back of the shop where the bathrooms were and left his belongings behind. Finally free from his unwavering eyes, she sighed and put down the book. She looked back at where the man was sitting a moment ago and frowned. What was his problem, why did she do? Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed an item on the floor next to his table. A phone, a phone with its screen still illuminated to a text message. A dangerous thought crossed her mind and she knew how bad of an idea it was but…she couldn't just leave his phone on the floor, what if someone stole it? The urge to grab it and put back safely on the table was intense, but she fought against it. There was no way she was going the subject herself to his frightening look once again.

In the middle of her internal struggle, the entrance of the store widely opened. In barged a large group of teenagers, all in one herd huddled together, headed straight to where the man's phone laid. It was now or never…

She quickly got up from her seat and dove in front of the crowd before they got any closer to the object. She grabbed the phone off the ground and quickly clutched it to her chest, playing it off as if it were hers. The crowd didn't seem to notice at all and continued walking on forward. She sighed and looked down at the phone, not a single scratch on it. With the item in her hands, curiosity got the best of her and she looked at the message on the screen. _It would just be a quick peek, nothing more._

On the screen was a series of messages, all delivered sometime this week. Most of which were just reminders of certain dates and times, no actual conversation between him and the person who sent them. The man would usually reply these messages with simply one worded responses, like ok, or sure. _Boy, what a personality._

The conversations were typically between him and a man named Chrom, according to what the contact was listed as. Chrom? Wait a minute, was that _the_ Chrom, the Chrom that she knew? There was no way Chrom would talk to a man like-

"What are you doing, woman?" hissed a voice from behind her.

Robin flinched. _Oh no, oh gods no._ The stranger from before was looming over her, a stoic yet, threatening look on his face. She slowly looked up back at him and smiled weakly. "I-I assure you this is not what it looks like."

"Were you attempting to steal from me?" He said lowly.

She quickly denied his accusation, "No sir, I swear it on my life! Your phone simply fell from your pocket and landed on the floor. A huge group of people entered the shop and were ready to trample all over it, I couldn't just sit there and watch, I had to do something. That's why I went to go pick it up!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Then why are you looking through my messages? Personal information, address, credit card information?"

She shrunk away from him. "Please forgive me. I-I didn't mean to pry, I was just…curious. I didn't mean any harm, I swear. Please, just take your phone back." She shoved the phone into his chest, wanting to be though with that man.

The second they made physical contact with each other, the man backed away from her as though her touch burned. The phone fell once again onto the floor, causing the case and battery to fling away. His eyes were wide-eyed and he almost seemed to be trembling a bit. "A-away, woman. Do not come any closer," he stammered at her.

Taken aback from his sudden action, Robin backed away from his as well. Whoever this man was, he was surely mental.

Right at the perfect timing, the door to the coffee shop opened with the sound of small bell tinkling. In waltzed a man with blue hair and a confident smile on his face. He wore a blue buttoned down shirt to match his hair, and a peculiar looking tattoo rested on his shoulder. His eyes scanned the store, inspecting the scenery and the people. Mid- sweep, his eyes fell on the two figures, one of which he recognized. His eyes lightened up and he grinned at the man. "Lon'qu, it's me, Chrom!" The man called out to him.

The newly named man, Lon'qu, snapped out of his state of shock and looked at the man who called out his name. "Chrom?"

Robin stood in disbelief. The man who sent those messages, the one who was currently standing in front of the door, was Chrom?! She stared at him, mouth agape, "C-Chrom?"

Hearing his name, Chrom turned to the girl. His eyes widened and he too looked shocked. "R-Robin?" he breathed out.

Slowly recognizing the man after so many years, she began to walk towards him. His demeanor, his personality, his laugh, all of it came rushing over her. After going their separate ways, she finally met her best friend again.

…

* * *

Chrom sat next to Robin at the small table with a grin plastered onto his face. Not only did he meet with a new acquainted friend of his, Lon'qu, but he rekindled old friendships as well. He and Robin went way back, in fact all the way back to high school. The two were inseparable, always one step ahead of the other students, Robin with her smarts, and Chrom with charisma and leadership skills. They studied together, joined clubs together, and even ran for student government, it was friendship that would hold for years…or so they thought. After graduating high school, the two were accepted to different colleges that were miles apart, impossible for them to meet every once and a while. All they had were faint memories, and a phone number. But as opportunities arose and time passed by, text messages and phone calls were less frequent than usual, until the point where the phone never ringed at all. But out of fate and luck, five years later they meet again.

"So you see, Lon'qu, Robin is an old friend of mine. I know we came to discuss different terms but might as well mention her as well. Although, it seems you two already met," Chrom said amused.

Lon'qu scoffed. "The woman is clearly mad. I don't know how you can stand her for more than five minutes."

Robin glowered at him. "The same could be said with you as well. Staring me down, accusing me of robbery when I was only trying to help you. Clearly, you are the one with some issues."

"Were you not the one who began to gaze at me from afar?" Lon'qu snapped at her.

Robin winced. "I-It was harmless staring! You were the one who continued it!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Lon'qu shied away from her hand. "I need my ample space, woman. Is that a concept too difficult for you to grasp?!"

"Enough!" Chrom demanded. "You're both adults, I suggest you begin to act like them."

Lon'qu sighed and rubbed his temples. "May we begin speaking about the topic we wanted to discuss? I did not waste my time here for nothing."`

Chrom nodded. "Right, might as well start now." He cupped his hands and began to speak in a low voice. "We both know why I invited you, it's quite simple. You have considerable skill in your field that has made you know all around, not one person can deny it. We, as a growing unit, need all the help we can get. At this very moment you ally with another, and I know that, but I might be able to change your mind."

"Speak your terms then."

"A tournament is about to commence very soon, am I not correct?" asked Chrom.

"Indeed, every once and a while the East and West Khan battle for dominance, each with his or her own champion. I serve as the East Khan's champion, "responded Lon'qu.

"And I serve as the West Khan's champion this year," said Chrom. "There is no doubt that we will fight at the tournament. There, it will be determined whether or not we will continue with our cause. If we win, we'll continue to build our forces and have you join as one of them."

Lon'qu hummed thoughtfully. "And you spoke to Khan Basilio about these terms?"

Chrom nodded. "He agreed wholeheartedly. He spoke very highly of you, says we need all the luck we can get."

Lon'qu stayed silent. "Very well then, I accept your terms."

Chrom smiled. "Great! Glad to know you agree, now if we do manage to beat you then-"

"Hold on a second here, Chrom, what the hell is going on?" Robin said confused. "Our cause, our units, Khans, tournament? What's this all about?"

"Robin, remember back in early high school how I talked about that video game in development made by my family company?"

"By the Exalted family company, yeah?"

"Guess what was recently finished?" He grinned at her.

"That game that was called Fire Emblem Awakening? The same one?"

"The same one. It's been years since development started, and now it's finally finished."

Robin groaned. "So all that serious talk of tournaments and 'skill', is just…about a video game?"

"When millions of players come together to play, it is really just a video game?"

"Well, technically yes."

Chrom shook his head. "It's a MMORPG, people take this quite seriously. And being part of the company who created it, I kinda have to as well."

"An MMORPG? Sorry, but for once, you lost me there Chrom."

"A massively multiplayer online role-playing game, an MMORPG. Usually deals with classes and guilds or clans. The game is typically divided by clans, such as Ylisse, which I'm a part of. There's Regna Ferox, where Lon'qu here is a part of. And…Plegia."

"So I assume you 'run' Ylisse."

"Yes, you could say that. Those are the major three groups, but they are sub-divided into smaller ones. I may be part of Ylisse, but I directly control another group called The Shepherds."

"My, I feel like I just went through a history lesson," Robin said jaded.

Chrom laughed. "Don't worry, Robin. You'll get the hang of it soon enough." He reassured her, patting her on the back.

"Hang of it? Hang of what? Why would I need to get the hang of it?" Robin said surprised.

"Because I was thinking that you should join The Shepherds!"

Robin shook her hands. "Oh no no no, I can't, Chrom. I-I'm not cut out for this. I mean, I don't even know how to play, I don't even think that-"

"Nonsense, Robin. I can teach you, along with the other Shepherds."

"I-I just don't know Chrom…I feel very unsure of this." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

Chrom snapped his fingers. "You could be our tactician! We're in desperate need of one but no one has been able to fully grasp the class. But knowing how smart and quick you are Robin, I'm sure you'd be perfect."

"Tactician, you mean someone that plans strategies for an army?" Robin questioned.

"See, you're not so clueless after all." Chrom tapped his temple.

"Hmph. I highly doubt a woman would be able to take charge of such a tasking class." Lon'qu interrupted.

Robin scowled. "You think just because I'm a woman, I'm not up for the task?"

"A class such as a tactician is meant for men. Besides, not even the most experienced players have been able to fully control the class. What does a woman know of-"

"Why you little!" Robin grabbed the pastry that Chrom was eating and flinged it at Lon'qu. Lon'qu dodged it easily, causing the pastry to fly past his head and end up splatting against the wall. "You really are mad, woman! We are in a public place, you cannot do that," he hissed at her.

"Chrom, sign me up for this MMORPG thing, I'm joining the Shepherds." She said affirmatively.

Chrom who was still looking sadly at his empty plate, jumped when he heard that she was joining. "You are?"

"Yes I am. All because I can't wait to beat this guy!" She said pointing at Lon'qu.

Lon'qu huffed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh believe me, I will. And when we win and you join the Shepherds, I will take pleasure in bossing you around." Robin slammed her hands on the table. "See you at the tournament,_ Lon'qu_." In a fit, Robin collected all her items and hastily left the coffee shop, leaving a confused Chrom and an upset Lon'qu. Chrom tried chasing after her, shouting at her to call him later.

Lon'qu slumped in his chair and emitted a long, audible breath. _What did he just get himself into?_

**Oh boy, I wonder what will happen next? If you guys enjoyed it, please tell me so I can possibly continue this AU. Any suggestions, concerns, or request, send me a PM or leave it in the review. Thank you!**


	6. Silent Protagonist

_**Contains spoilers till the endgame and touches upon some sensitive issues. Thank you.**_

So after some positive reviews and messages, I've decided to continue with the Modern Day! AU. The next chapter is well on its way to being written but I wrote this as a way to keep you guys busy until the next update. This idea came from a spur in the moment but I'm quite pleased with how it came out. It's a shame that the option for silent protagonist/mute Avatar was taken out in the localized version, and it's even more of a shame that nobody has really written about it. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

* * *

The first time Lon'qu met her was at the Regna Ferox Arena. She was on the opposing side, serving as the tactician for the East Khan's champion, Chrom. At first, he chose not to watch the event because he no longer held the title as champion, but Basilio insisted he stayed and watched, stating it was going to be a '_damn good fight'_. While the country's people flocked to the arena to watch the match, he was just there to watch this mysterious "Marth" battle. _Or possibly lose._

This Chrom and his tactician were from Ylisse, well, _he_ was at least. He wore what he would imagine were regal-like clothing typical for those in Ylisse, she on the other hand, wore an almost sinister looking coat, on its sleeves were purple eyes that seemed to follow you everywhere, and had the color scheme similar to the Grimleal of Plegia. He did not question it much, it only mattered if she fought well.

And indeed she did.

She commanded the units with such assurance and precision, she quickly wiped out Marth's soldiers. It was like she had done this many times in the past before. But there was something unusual about her aside from her clothing. He'd imagined that being a tactician required a lot of communication back and forth between her and her soldiers, yet she did not speak to them at all. In fact, she only "spoke" in terms of signals and hand signs. If any of the units were severely hurt or in grave danger, she would sent a flare of fire magic up in the air. If she wanted them to regroup or move a certain direction, a bolt of lightning magic would direct their way.

Even when the crowd was going wild with cheers and shouts of excitement, you could still hear the grunts of pain and screams from the combatants down below. He never heard her once.

When the fight was finally over and Marth had been defeated, the new Khan, Flavia, came down to congratulate Chrom and his tactician. Although he did not hear what she had told them, Chrom seemed to be in good spirits, his tactician stayed silent. Basilio followed suit after Flavia left and came down to congratulate the soldier's as well. He was not exactly happy with losing the match, but at least he got to see one helluva a fight. It was there that he revealed he was going to give them a 'prize 'for winning, and that was none other than Lon'qu himself. He feigned being nonchalant about it, but he was just as surprised as Chrom was. But holding no objections over joining the Shepherds, as they called themselves, he soon began their journey back to Ylisse, and his new life as a soldier for the Shepherds.

It was not until later did he find out about the strangeness of the tactician. She was not some shy or recluse woman, rather she was just mute. But while she did not speak in strong words, she could still tell you exactly what was on her mind. He learned that lesson one training day when she was his partner and he said a comment that seemed to have insulted her. He expected her to begin to scream at him, calling him a sexist or a pig, but she did neither. Instead she shot deadly glares at him while scrunching her face down to a frown. Her face grew red from embarrassment and anger, he couldn't tell which. Grabbing a fig from who knows where, she began to throw them fiercely as his direction. He dodged them naturally, for he was quick on his feet, but he still ran from the tent.

From there, the relationship was a rather confusing one. He was not one for talking nor did he like to talk to others. She couldn't at all. Yet he felt as though she was the one who understood him the most. The other Shepherds were kind and helpful, trying to heal his old wounds and help overcome his phobia of women. And while it did help, it didn't help as much as she did. With her inability to speak, she had to be close to a person to talk to them. She would use expressions and sign language, and more importantly, touches.

If a Shepherd was going through a tough moment, she would squeeze their shoulder and pull them into an embrace. If they were having good times and joking around, she liked to push or elbow them playfully. Of course, with her constant touching, he was always on edge with her. At times she would try to reach for his hand or shoulder and he would dodge away from her hand. She never got offended or tried again, she just retreated her hand away and signed an 'I'm sorry', at him.

Because she now their chief tactician, and Chrom's advisor. All soldiers were required to learn the basics of sign language, enough for simple conversations. They were handed a supply of books and studying kits for all their sign language needs. While some diligently studied away, others outright complained and didn't even bother to learn. Stating if they wanted to know their next plan of action, they'd just go straight to Chrom. She pretended she didn't know about their laziness and defiance, but he knew she wasn't stupid or deaf. He didn't realize how much it hurt her until one day while conversing with one another, she burst into tears. She kept saying that she was scared that one day Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds would abandon her. She was an amnesiac and mute as well. Life enjoyed dealing her bad cards.

It only became worse when she found out that Validar, the king of Plegia, was her father. She secluded herself from the Shepherds, something she had never done, but did out of fear. Realizing she was at her lowest point and that it was time to reveal his feelings, he proposed to her. It was incredibly awkward, for he only heard his voice and his own feelings up in the air. He tried to convey how much he cared for her in other ways than words, but his body and mind would not let him. It was she that pulled him into an embrace, helping him as she always did. For once, she was truly happy.

Life was becoming rather strange after Lucina appeared before the Shepherds and announced she was Chrom's future daughter. The 'Marth' role she played was just a role, and a way to deter the future from its destructive course. As their journey continued, the married couples met their future children throughout the world. Each with their own story and own memories of their parents. It was when they came across some ruins, did they meet their own child, Morgan.

He was very different from the children. For one, he did not have memories aside from his mother, he didn't even know where he was at first. Because of his lack of memories, he bore an optimistic attitude, similar to his mother. And while he didn't remember his father, he still had traits similar to his own. It was a surreal experience to be a father, especially with both of them being so young and not participating in…certain things as of yet. But he enjoyed it all the same, he was proud of his family, and he vowed to protect them both.

The Shepherds and their families continued on fighting, searching for the jewels for the Fire Emblem, the only means to stop Grima. Of all the things to expect, they did not expect Grima to be one of them. If the world liked to burden her shoulders with problems one after another, this time, it almost sent her tipping over.

But even after the shocking news, the Shepherds had a more urgent goal, to save the world and its people. She struggled along, barely keeping her mind focused as she always did. The news truly affected her, for she was stoic and quiet as ever. He did not see her laugh her quiet laugh or the smile that would brighten his day for a long time. Only when Naga revealed that she had the power to finally stop Grima once and for all at the expense of her life did he see that twinkle in her eye once again.

Many times did the Shepherds come up to her, begging her not to take her life, to let Chrom do it instead. She only smiled and comforted them the best she could, but he knew it was just a mask she wore. He knew her too well to know she was going to go through this, and there was no one to stop her.

When she jumped in front of Chrom as he was about to deal the final blow, a feeling of hopelessness filled him. He tried to shout and scream and cry, but only breathless bursts of air came out. She looked back at the others with that same smile of hers and signed them a 'good-bye'. She looked at where he stood and she lowered her gaze. With her final image fading away, he swore he heard her say, _"I'm sorry…"_

Years later and life continued on without her. An era of peace ushered once again similar to the one two years ago. Chrom was king of Ylisse and he ruled alongside his wife, all while taking care of his two children. On the day Robin sacrificed herself, he vowed to never stop looking for her and he never did. Chrom gave him and Morgan a small cottage home by the countryside of Ylisse, close to where they found her in the fields. At the time it was only Morgan who lived there because he still had his duties as Basilio's champion. He would travel back and forth when he had the chance, hoping on good news…it never happened.

One afternoon while he was by himself in the cottage and Morgan was out buying food in the town's markets, a soft knock was heard at his door. He walked over to it, thinking it was probably Morgan back from town or a visiting Shepherd. When he opened the door he was met with the same woman he saw in the arena. She looked livelier, happier, and more beautiful than he had ever seen her. For the longest time since her sacrifice, he had no words for her. She stole his breath away. She helped him as she always did and for once, she spoke for him. _"I'm sorry. I'm back…it's over now."_

* * *

Headcanon: After the Avatar sacrifices him or herself, they gain a "new" body. They may look and sound the same, but previous scars and blemishes and more importantly, Grima marks disappear. This includes the ability to talk. Although...I'm sure Robin would be fine as she was.

**Also, another question for my readers. I've been thinking of creating a Tumblr blog just for my written works. It could the same ones from here, or stories that I've never posted. Should I make one? Be sure to tell me and thank you!**


End file.
